Frozen, A tale of Two Blizzards 2 Letting the storm rage on
by thunder child 14
Summary: On the anniversary of Tommy and Elsa's wedding everything is going well until Anna is poisoned! now the Frozen team have to find the source of magic, the only thing that can save Anna. but getting there means risking a war! can Elsa, Tommy, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with the help of the Navy submarine Andromeda save Anna before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 2 part 1**_

Elsa POV

I smiled at myself in the mirror again. Today was the anniversary of Tommy and my Wedding! Since we got married things had changed, new ultra large jet powered aircraft were being introduced, the 707 was the first of these new planes and Tommy had told me that his aircraft designers were working on a four engine double deck aircraft! (A.N Elsa is talking about the Boeing 747; the only version in this book will be the 747-400 series) He also told me about a new ultra-fast aircraft known as Concorde which was designed to go twice the speed of sound! Also, new submersible warships were being built and Arrendelle possessed a few of these submarines Known as the Oberon class.

On the other hand, Arrendelle and the Western Kingdoms (Which had been renamed the United Kingdom or England but most of us called it Britain) were forging new trading partners in far flung places and the new long range jet aircraft would be doing most of the work there. Wesleton was still doing alright despite the lack of trade partners and they still tried to trade with Arrendelle and The Western Kingdoms!

Anyways, I walked over to the balcony and looked out over the bay. Ever since Tommy and I married, more and more steam driven ships were using the port but sailing ships were still the main users of the dock.

I glanced to the clock in my room, Tommy was two hours late!

"Maybe his aircraft encountered some bad weather?" I thought to myself.

But I also knew that Tommy would send a radio call ahead and warn me if he was going to be late.

As I was about to lose hope, I heard the whine of turboprop engines! I looked up at the sky and saw Papa Tango flying towards Arrendelle at high speed! Its engines looked different too, more streamlined and more graceful.

I sent up a flash of icy power into the sky and Papa Tango rocked its wings in reply.

As Papa Tango flew past my window like it always did when it came to Arrendelle, I thought I could see Tommy smiling at me!

Smiling to myself, I transformed into my Blizzard form and flew to DC3 field where Papa Tango had just landed. As usual Tommy was waiting at the Aircraft steps with Riley, his dog by his side.

He looked up as he saw me approach and smiled a warm smile as he casually leaned against the metal skin of Papa Tango.

Transforming back into my solid form, i ran straight into Tommy's arms kissing him full on the lips.

"Steady on Elsie!" Tommy managed to exclaim.

I pulled back from him and smiled awkwardly.

"Happy anniversary Tommy" I said.

"Happy anniversary to you" Tommy replied.

At that we kissed again, this time more passionately and when Anna and Kristoff arrived along with Sven and Olaf, Tommy and I had finished kissing but I noticed that Tommy's face was now covered in my lipstick. After wiping it off, Tommy said "Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Long time no see?"

"It's great to have you back" Anna replied.

"Any news from England?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa's private jet will be flying over tomorrow and it is one of the new 747 Jumbo Jets" Tommy replied.

I nearly jumped back in alarm!

"A 747? Are you serious? Those things are huge and I have only seen pictures of them!" I exclaimed.

Tommy smiled at me before he said "You deserve only the best"

"That's really sweet! Thank you!" I replied and I flung myself into Tommy's arms again.

And at that, we all walked back towards the castle where Tommy and My anniversary celebrations were about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 2 part 2**_

Tommy POV

"Welcome back your majesty" one of the Arrendelle council said to me, as I stood on a raised platform at one end of the ballroom.

"It is great to be back" I replied with a smile.

The councillor bowed to me again and walked off. I just looked around the ball room; there were hundreds of people from far flung nations crowding around.

"I can't believe that this many people came to our anniversary party!" Elsa whispered to me.

"Well, we have done a lot to help as many countries as possible" I replied.

"True" Elsa added.

But then music began to fill the air and I offered my hand out to Elsa, who took it gracefully and we both walked out to the dance floor.

We sank into a waltz and behaving like a teenaged couple, we held each other close. Music filled the air and everything seemed fine. But then I saw Anna who honestly didn't look too good. Elsa had obviously seen Anna too and we broke off the dance to see if she was alright.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were approaching as well, Riley was close behind.

"Are you alright Anna?" Elsa asked with concern.

"You don't look so good" Kristoff added.

"I'm fine, I just need a lie down" Anna said before her skin went pale and she collapsed to the ground!

Kristoff rushed forwards and managed to stop Anna's head from hitting the floor.

"Get a doctor in here!" Elsa shouted.

Laying the staff of winter down, I pressed my middle and index fingers on my right hand to Anna's throat to check her heartbeat.

"Not good" I murmured to myself.

At that moment the royal doctor came rushing into the room carrying a bag full of medical instruments.

Immediately he set to work, trying to find out what was wrong with Anna. Elsa held her sisters hand and I said to one of the guards "It's best if the party is ended now"

"Yes sir" the guard replied and he proceeded to get all of the guests out of the ball room.

I turned back to see that Elsa was crying now and Kristoff didn't look much better. I rushed over to Elsa's side and held her close.

"How is she?" I asked.

The doctor turned to face me, his face grim.

"I'm afraid to say but Princess Anna has been poisoned by a substance that can't be cured to my knowledge" He said to me.

"There has to be way!" Elsa cried, frosty energy flooding the room.

"Maybe Grand Pabbie and the trolls could help?" Kristoff suggested.

At that, Elsa and I lifted Anna up by the shoulders and Kristoff put her on Sven's back.

I ran and brought out some horses for Elsa and I to ride on whilst Kristoff attached Sven to the sled and laid Anna down on the seat.

"Come on!" I shouted at Kristoff who was getting into his seat.

At my statement he cracked the reins and Sven began to run as fast as he could move, dragging the sled behind him. Elsa and I rode our horses alongside and Riley ran on ahead scouting for any threats, Olaf was riding on the back of the sled.

Faster and faster we rode through the trees, Elsa leaving a frosty trail just like the first time she saw the trolls after the first incident in the ballroom.

"Is Anna going to be ok?" Olaf asked his voice full of worry.

"I don't honestly know Olaf, really I don't" I replied.

We all rode on in silence until we reached the valley of the living rocks.

When we arrived, Elsa and I dismounted our horses and helped Kristoff to carry Anna into the centre of the valley. I stood near the centre, Holding Elsa close to me whilst Kristoff held Anna in his arms.

The rocks in the valley began to move as the trolls began to show themselves. Pabbie was the first and he immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Pabbie, its Anna!" Kristoff said urgently.

Pabbie moved over to Anna and using his troll magic he quickly found the poison that was burning its way through Anna's veins.

"Anna has been poisoned. As far as I know, there is only one cure." Pabbie said.

"What would that be?" Kristoff asked.

Pabbie conjured up a map and I moved closer to see if I could help.

"To heal Anna, you have to find the source of Magic" Pabbie explained as he pointed to a small island on the map.

"That's Wesleton territory!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"We can't go there by ship or by aircraft as Wesleton will demand the resumption of trade or will declare war so the best option to get to the source using one of the Submarines" I added.

"You have 16 days before the poison's effects are irreversible" Pabbie warned as Elsa and I mounted our horses and Kristoff lifted the now conscious form of Anna onto the sled again.

"You had better take this" Pabbie said to me as he passed me a small bag containing the Map and a nautical style compass, which would light up the heading the submarine would need to face.

"Thank you" I replied before I cracked the reins and the small convoy left the Valley of the living rocks and headed straight for the naval base where I knew at least two of Arrendelle's Oberon Class submarines would be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 3**_

Tommy POV

We rode into Arrendelle at top speed, surprising the villagers as we sped past at top speed. By now my own powers were spiralling out of control and they were leaving a trail of ice to add to Elsa's own. Bursting through the castle gates making several servants leap back in alarm, I leapt off my horse followed by Elsa.

"Get the HMS Andromeda ready to sail immediately!" Elsa ordered.

I rushed up to my room and conjuring up a storm, I had my bags packed in less than a minute and by the time I had dragged my bags down to the dock, Elsa was already waiting for me, her bags were being loaded onto the Submarine.

"Let me give you a hand" Elsa said to me as she took hold of one of the heavier suitcases and dragged it with all of her strength. The dock was now full of activity as the dockyard workers raced to prepare the HMS Andromeda for the most important voyage it would ever undertake.

The Andromeda is a standard Oberon class submarine in its looks but it is very much different. It is around 50 metres longer than a standard Oberon, is twice the weight, twice the range and twice the amount of torpedoes it can carry. Also in times of war the Andromeda can function as an underwater castle for Elsa and me.

Of course a bigger submarine means bigger entrance hatches and that was why Andromeda was to sail.

(Sven's Antlers won't be able to fit in the other submarines)

As the dockyard workers loaded my luggage onto the submarine, Captain Anderson, the commanding officer of the Andromeda called out to me.

"Your majesties, I have heard of what Happened to Princess Anna and I will do everything in my power to make sure you get to your destination in time!" Anderson said.

"Thank you, but the best thing we can do is set sail immediately!" Elsa replied in her "Regal queenly voice"

"Aye, Ma'am" Anderson said and at that, he began shouting commands to the crew.

By now Kristoff had arrived with Sven, Olaf, Riley and Anna. Anna had awoken but she was wobbling all over the place and Kristoff had to hold her up.

"What's happening?" Anna asked groggily.

"We are all going on holiday" Elsa replied.

"But it is a surprise where we are going until we get there" I added.

Kristoff then lowered Anna through the entrance hatch and Riley followed with Olaf falling down with a loud SPLAT!

"I'm ok!" Olaf shouted from the bottom of the ladder.

Sven came next but because of his antlers we had to do some tricky twists and turns to lower him into the Submarine.

But before Elsa and I could do anything, the mooring lines were cast off and the HMS Andromeda set sail.

Water rushed past the bows as the powerful V-16 diesel engines pushed the Submarine onwards. Elsa and I stood on the deck of the Submarine and watched the sun set below the horizon.

"And so begins another adventure of the Two Blizzards" I thought to myself.

And at that, I dove through the hatch and into the dark depths of the submarine, followed close behind by Elsa who closed the hatch behind her.

"I thought you two would never come down!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Watch it!" I warned jokingly.

"Now boys, we can't fight, not now" Elsa added as she leapt off the ladder, her icy heels making a loud double click as they made contact with the linoleum floor.

"You're right, we need to focus on getting to the source of magic within 15 days and without being detected" I agreed.

But then we heard Anna's moans of pain. Kristoff, Elsa and I ran to see that Anna was lying on the bed, draped in blankets and was shivering and sweating at the same time!

"That is no ordinary poison" Elsa said quietly.

"You're telling me" I replied.

Kristoff was now crouched at Anna's bedside clutching her hand in his and crying softly.

I knew at that point that we would have a long and hard time ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 2 part 4**_

Elsa POV

The Andromeda made good speed into the Atlantic Ocean, the constant diving and surfacing was one of the only indications of time as Tommy, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Riley and I spent nearly all of our time next to Anna's bed. Tommy spent nearly all of his time when not keeping an eye on Anna, checking in with the crew of the submarine to make sure they would get to the island in time.

My powers kept overflowing again and again, nearly freezing the whole submarine at one point, the only things warm enough to stop my ice powers was the Diesel engines.

"Elsa, you need to calm down. We will get to the source of Magic and we will fight if needed. Heck, I am even willing to use the special bombs to get through!" Tommy said to me as he held my hands to stop the ice from flowing into the submarine again.

"But we can't use the special bombs! We both know what will happen if one is dropped!" I replied in shock at the mere thought of using the Bombs that were packed full of Magic, sourced from the salvaged bits of dead fire elementals which had attacked Arrendelle and England a year ago.

"You are right Elsa, that's why they are weapons of last resort, but enough of that talk. I have just talked to the captain and we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we are ahead of schedule but the bad news is that we will be passing very close to Wesleton during their annual naval exercise" Tommy said, trying to change the subject.

That nearly made me collapse with shock! If the entire Wesleton Fleet was in our path and one of the ships found us, war would rear its ugly head. I knew for a fact that HMS Andromeda had six torpedo tubes and 40 torpedoes and in times of war Andromeda could carry long range anti-ship missiles guided by the Submarine's onboard radar, two of which were carried. So at the very least, if we were detected the Andromeda could defend itself.

Stealthily the Oberon class submarine sailed below the waves. Everyone onboard was tense for we were about to enter Wesleton's territorial waters. We had no choice in the matter but the Andromeda carried a Snorkel device so the Diesel engines could be started to charge the batteries underwater. So at the very least, we could stay underwater for longer.

Day 6 of the voyage

3rd person POV

"Olaf, get away from those torpedoes, you don't want to be giving them hugs!" Tommy yelled at Olaf as he tried hugging one of the torpedoes.

"Why not?" Olaf asked in confusion.

Tommy bit his lip, trying to figure out how to tell Olaf that the Torpedoes were powerful weapons.

"Just, don't mess around with them alright? They do have a nasty habit of exploding if someone messes around" Tommy warned Olaf.

Olaf just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I just hope we get to the source in time, i would hate to see Elsa mourning her sister's loss" Tommy thought solemnly to himself before he walked out of the torpedo room and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 5**_

Tommy POV

We were deep within Wesleton Territory now and everyone was on high alert. Most of the time was spent underwater and whenever the air needed to be replenished or the batteries charged, we would use the snorkel to gain air from the surface.

Elsa and I spent most of our time inside our compartment in the Submarine. Kristoff stayed by Anna's side the whole time. Olaf and Sven wandered the halls, exploring the submarine inch by inch.

But then one day as Elsa and I were "Fooling around" in the bed, the general alarm went off!

I fell out of the bed with a loud thud and Elsa giggled at me before we both rapidly got changed and raced at top speed into the control room.

"What's going on?" I asked Captain Anderson.

"The Wesleton Navy have Anti-Submarine Destroyers and one is chasing us!" Captain Anderson replied.

"That's impossible! Only England and Arrendelle have those kinds of ships!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Evidently we were wrong" I added.

But before anyone could say anything the Andromeda jolted violently as the enemy destroyer began its depth charge attacks!

"EVASIVE ACTION MANEUVRE'S NOW!" Captain Anderson ordered loudly.

The Andromeda lurched as the crew began forcing the submarine to make a series of violent turns, dives and climbs. Elsa held onto one of the pipes and I held onto a nearby desk as the Destroyer kept up its attacks.

Just then the submarine lurched violently and two of the main pipes burst open, spraying water all over the Sub!

The crew desperately tried to seal the leaks but the raw force of the sea water was too strong!

I let go of the undamaged pipe I was holding on to and using all of my strength, I placed the palm of my hand over the hole.

"Elsa! There is a pipe that is broken on your side of the sub! I need you to put your palm on it like I am doing here!" I shouted across the roar of the alarms and the water.

Elsa POV

I pushed with all of my strength and I barely managed to grab onto the hole in the pipe which was gushing out water faster than any Blizzard Tommy and I could make!

"WHAT NOW!" I shouted.

"I want you to feel with your powers along the pipes and freeze any holes in the pipe you can find" Tommy replied.

"But I might freeze the ocean!" I cried.

"Elsa, if you always wanted to know if your powers were for saving lives, now is the time to try it!" Tommy said as he concentrated with all of his might on the pipe he was holding.

I closed my eyes and carefully "Reached out" with my powers along the pipe. Ice crept along it and I found several loose bits which were holes leading into the sub. I froze those before I looked for the big one in the side of the hull. It took quite a lot of searching before I finally found the breach and boy it was a big one!

"I have found the main breech!" I shouted.

"Good! Freeze it up and we can get the hell out of here!" Tommy replied, still focused on fixing up holes on his side of the Andromeda.

I hesitated for just a moment before the submarine lurched violently again!

"Elsa, we don't have much time for messing around!" Tommy warned.

Resisting the urge to yell back at Tommy, I concentrated as much magic as I could into the hole and I could feel the magic slowly starting to freeze the hole.

As the hole froze over, Captain Anderson began shouting orders to the crew to load torpedo tubes one and two!

"We have to sink the enemy destroyer so it can't report back to its base" Tommy explained before I could protest.

I had to agree to this, even though I hated killing anyone, the secrecy of this journey to find the source of Magic was a priority! Anna's life depended on it!

I gave a quiet nod to Tommy just as I completely froze the holes in the submarine's hull.

"Launch the torpedoes!" Tommy ordered.

"Fire number one and two!" Captain Anderson shouted.

There was a soft hiss as the torpedoes launched and we all stayed silent to see if we could hear the explosions as the torpedoes hit.

The whine of the torpedoes lasted for just a moment before two very loud and distinct BOOMS were heard and the sound of a ship breaking up!

The entire crew cheered loudly as they went off Battle stations.

"Score one for the good guys!" Tommy said at the top of his voice.

I removed my hands from the pipe and I slapped Tommy across the face so hard, he flew backwards across the control room.

"Geez Elsa, what was that for?" Tommy asked, his hand pressed to his face.

"WE JUST KILLED SEVERAL HUNDRED PEOPLE AND YOU ARE CHEERING ABOUT IT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE KILLING!" I cried and shouted at the same time.

Tommy looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Elsa, I'm sorry" Tommy said quietly.

"Just, leave me be for a while. I need to think alone" I replied, slowly walking off towards our room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 2 part 6**_

Tommy POV

We made Landfall at 5 in the morning on the island where the source of magic was. It was a difficult task getting Sven out of the Andromeda but eventually we did and now we were making our way through the thick jungle. My staff of winter in one hand and my Makarov Pistol in its holster on my hip.

Kristoff carried Anna whilst Olaf rode Sven. Elsa stayed close to my side as it was so hot, us ice Mages were really suffering as we hated the heat!

Our powers really suffered too in the heat and that was why I took the Pistol to defend Elsa and the others if needed.

"How much longer?" Kristoff asked in a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"Not long now, I hope" I replied.

Elsa had to hold onto me now as our body temperatures were lower than the others and it was the only way we could stay cool.

"You're really not enjoying this are you?" I asked Elsa with concern in my voice.

"Not really" Elsa replied.

"Me neither, the heat really bothers us but the cold doesn't. Funny how things turn out doesn't it?" I asked.

Elsa smiled at my joke and we continued to move through the jungle.

Anna groaned softly in Kristoff's arms and we all turned to see that Anna was paler than before, her hair was limp and dull and her breathing became more laboured with every passing second.

"We don't have much time!" Kristoff said in alarm.

At that we all quickened our pace, Sven tried to keep up but he couldn't go any faster, even with Olaf cooling him down.

Just as we thought we were about to die from heat stroke, a bright flash of light caught our eyes.

The Staff of Winter's crystal glowed brightly and I knew what was happening.

"The source of Magic is over there!" I shouted, pointing in the direction the light came from.

We all turned in that direction and pushed forwards through the trees until we burst out of the trees and into a large clearing. The light damn near blinded Elsa and I but the others continued forwards.

"What's going on?" I asked as my vision slowly started to clear up.

"The source!" came the sound of Kristoff's voice.

My vision then returned to full clarity and I saw the Source of Magic!

It was contained in a bright light that was brighter than anything in the world. Through the light, I could barely make out a necklace shaped object.

"Anna, we're here. You are going to be alright!" Kristoff said as he helped Anna to walk across the clearing towards the source of Magic.

But before Anna could touch it, I heard the sound of rifle's being cocked!

Elsa and I whirled around to see soldiers in Wesleton Army Uniforms aiming very deadly looking rifles at us!

"Ah isn't this lovely?" Came the voice of the one person I didn't expect to hear.

The Duke of Wesleton, dressed in safari clothes stepped out in front of his guards and smiled at us confidently.

"What do you want weasel?" I snarled.

"No need to be rude. But you will die anyway" The Duke replied.

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"You came here to find the source of magic to save your pathetic young sister. But here you can't use your monster powers against me or my troops and your puny little Pistol can't do anything to stop me!" The Duke replied with an evil grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Anna was very close to touching the source of Magic.

But before she could, several Wesleton Troops burst out of the treeline and restrained Kristoff and Sven, who tried desperately to get free but was quickly overpowered. I pulled out my Makarov Pistol and tried to fire it at the attackers but it was knocked out of my hand and Elsa and I were restrained too.

Olaf managed to run away and I assumed he was going to try and make it back to the Andromeda and get help. Elsa knew this also and we knew we had to buy Olaf some time to get to the sub and for Anna to get to the source of magic.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Kristoff protested as the Wesleton Guards dragged him across the clearing.

"No?" The Duke asked sarcastically.

"This is over the trade ban isn't it?" I realised and asked at the same time.

"Clever Man, but this dispute goes further than that!" The Duke snapped.

Anna who had been left on the floor, crept silently towards the Source of Magic. Just a few steps from touching it.

"What did Arrendelle do to you?" Elsa asked in horror and anger.

"Your Parents had their own Magic and they refused to use their powers to help me in a war. They were a liability so I ordered them to be disposed of" The Duke replied with a wicked grin.

The Penny dropped with a nasty clatter as I took in what the duke said.

"You killed Mom and Dad?" Elsa asked in horror.

The duke just grinned evilly.

"You sick son of a Bitch! I will kill you when I get my hands on you!" I roared, fighting the guards restraining me.

"Save some for me!" Kristoff agreed.

Sven snorted loudly as if in agreement with what Kristoff said.

"How? Anna, Tommy and I were in Papa Tango, flying over Mom and Dad's ship. We saw them go down so how did you do it?" Elsa asked, the anger building up inside her.

"That was the difficult part. I knew that King Thomas's Aircraft would be used in the Search. So I had the Royal ship's sea valves opened and some soldiers execute the survivors. Two of which were your parents. Of course you wouldn't have seen that happening as Your Aircraft was pulling up at the time. If you hadn't climbed for another few moments, you would have seen your parent's deaths and would have died yourselves!" The Duke said with a laugh in his voice.

"When I get my hands on you!" Elsa, Kristoff and I said at the same time.

"Oh but you won't live for much longer!" The Duke replied smiling now.

I then heard a rifle shot going off and Sven's cry of pain!

"SVEN!" Kristoff cried in despair.

I looked around to see Sven, lying on the floor with a bullet wound in his right, back leg.

"He'll make it, that wound will stop your Reindeer fighting back" The Duke explained.

Kristoff was about to threaten the Duke again before a huge blast of light filled the clearing, sweeping us all off of our feet!

"What's happening?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Anna" Elsa said plainly as she pointed behind Kristoff, towards the instantly recognisable form of Anna!

A powerful blast of cold air washed over Elsa and I, we felt our magic return to full strength and we got to our feet, My Makarov returned itself to its holster.

Anna then stepped forwards, she was now considerably healed. But she was very different, her hair swirled around her like it was caught in a storm, her beauty had increased as well but my attention was grabbed by Anna's eyes which were blazing white!

She now wore the Source of Magic in necklace form around her neck.

The Duke fled behind the trees but his troops stayed behind.

"You dared to harm my family. Now you will pay the price!" Anna said in a steady, terrifying voice. And at that, she raised her arms making the Troop's rifle's fly out of their hands!

Not wanting to be left out, Elsa and I froze each and every soldier where they stood before they could try to hurt Anna.

Kristoff raced to Sven's side and helped him to his feet.

"I've got you buddy" Kristoff said to Sven but the reindeer was looking at Anna with a "Wow, look at Anna, she does know how to use magic!" Expression on his face.

As Kristoff said this, the magic storm created by Anna dissipated, revealing the Wesleton troops, frozen in place and their weapons turned to dust beneath them!

Anna looked around, her normal features restored and sprinted to Elsa who held her in a tight embrace.

"Anna!" Was all Elsa could say as both sisters embraced.

I watched on with a small tear rolling down my eye.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock.

Anna broke away from Elsa and said "I just went with the flow"

Anna then turned to see Kristoff helping Sven move over towards them.

"What happened?" Anna asked in shock.

"The Duke of Wesleton ordered one of his troops to shoot Sven." Kristoff replied.

Anna then bent down to examine the wound and clicked her fingers, healing Sven's wound within seconds and a soft white light.

"You're majesties!" Came the voice of Captain Anderson as he came running into the clearing followed by Olaf and some of the Andromeda's crew, all of the Submariners were holding Thompson Sub Machine guns or Tommy Guns.

"We're fine thanks captain. But now we have a job to do" I replied, all business now.

"What happened?" Captain Anderson asked.

I then explained the events in the clearing and Anderson's face went from concern to pure rage in an instant. Anna, who had been very close to death because of her poisoning and concentrating on touching the source of Magic, she didn't hear any of the exchange and she was even angrier than Captain Anderson!

"That Duke must die for what he did to you!" Anderson said in anger.

"We all want to do that but we can't go round killing him just yet! If the Wesleton people find out that Arrendelle and England were involved, they will be demanding war!" I warned. Even though I wanted to kill the duke of Wesleton as much as Elsa and Anna did but I knew the problems that would arise if we just went after the Duke.

"We need to have good, reliable evidence that the Duke did these horrible things to get an assassination order authorised" Elsa agreed.

"But how are we supposed to get said evidence?" Kristoff asked.

I looked at my feet, guiltily and the others noticed.

"Do you wish to say something?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I might have sent an agent or two into Wesleton to spy on them" I replied as I cringed away from the others.

"Can we contact them?" Captain Anderson asked.

"They do have radios on them. I will need to use the Andromeda's radio" I replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kristoff exclaimed.

We all then began the long walk back to the Submarine. Anna using her new abilities as the source of magic to keep Elsa and i cool so we could use our powers.

Our progress through the jungle was a lot quicker than before due to Anna's magic and soon we came across the dark shape of the Andromeda, surfaced in the middle of the cove, the black paint glinting in the bright sun.

Now as soon as I got to the radio, we would begin step one to finding the Duke of Wesleton and Killing him like the dog he was!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards 2 part 7**_

Elsa POV

We were now inside the Submarine and Tommy was working the radio. A loud squealing noise filled the air as he worked the controls.

"Blue Thunder, this is Kilo Tango. Do you read?" Tommy asked into the radio.

There was a pause before Tommy repeated his message.

"Blue Thunder, this is Kilo Tango. Please respond!" Tommy said into the radio.

The radio crackled and a voice with a very thick accent came through the speakers.

"This is Blue Thunder, hear you loud and clear your majesty"

"Right, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Duke of Wesleton" Tommy replied in a business-like manner.

"Where do I begin? The man is a tyrant. His people are penniless and starving. The Duke sets unreasonably high taxes and he has his soldiers kill anyone who can't afford to pay! He was ousted from power several weeks ago but he managed to escape with a large portion of troops and a large Great Northern class sailing vessel." Blue Thunder replied.

"Who is in charge?" Tommy asked, barely holding back his anger.

"Prime Minister Polonius" Blue Thunder replied.

"Right, anything else?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, Polonius has issued a kill or capture order for the former Duke" Blue Thunder replied.

"Ok, thanks Blue Thunder, over and out" Tommy said before he switched off the set and stood up.

"It looks like we can go after the Duke and we can retaliate for all that he has done" He said with a grin.

Captain Anderson nodded with a grin on his face and shouted to his crew. "START THE ENGINES, SET AN INTERCEPT COURSE FOR THE DUKE'S SHIP. ALL AHEAD FULL!"

The powerful twin V16 diesel engines roared into life and the Andromeda lurched around as it sped into the open ocean in pursuit of the Duke's ship.

Tommy and I climbed to the top of the conning tower, the sea spray crashing down on both of us.

Snow fell down lightly on us both as we stood there, looking out to sea.

"Will we get him?" I asked Tommy.

"Definitely, there is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide for that evil man. And we will bring him to justice!" Tommy replied with a gleam in his eye.

"I hope so" I agreed.

And at that we lifted our hands into the air and as we created a blizzard which would slow down the Wesleton ship, I shouted at the top of my voice.

"LOOK OUT DUKE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER AND WE WILL FIND YOU AND GET OUR REVENGE!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 8**_

Tommy POV

I looked through the periscope as the Former Duke of Wesleton's ship drew closer and closer. My heart thumped in anticipation and I could only hear the breathing of the 40 other Marines as they waited for the command signal to go out of the submarine and start fighting. I had my KS23 slung across my back and the Staff of winter in my left hand, the Makarov Pistol was in its holster.

"Ok, prepare for attack" I whispered.

The Andromeda was filled with the sound of troops cocking their sub machine guns and shotguns.

I also noticed that Anna and Elsa were preparing their powers for the fight too. It had taken a lot of persuasion from both sisters for me to let them take part in the fight.

"On my signal, we charge up the hatches, board the enemy ship, Kill any enemies we find and leave the Duke to Elsa, Anna and I" I whispered to the marines.

The marines, Anna and Elsa smiled at the command and I looked through the periscope one last time as the Submarine drew alongside.

"It's time" I said.

"Blow ballast tanks!" Captain Anderson ordered.

The submarine hissed quietly as it surfaced and the hatches clanged open loudly.

"NOW!" I shouted and the marines charged out of the submarine and onto the deck of the Wesleton ship.

Elsa, Anna and I charged out of the submarine and flew over the side of the enemy ship to find a scene of a fierce battle being fought on the decks of the Wesleton ship. The Wesleton troops were doing their best to resist the attack but their musket rifles and basic shotguns were no match for the Marines' Sub Machine Guns! I immediately dove into the battle, loosing off several blasts from the KS23 and a mini blizzard from the Staff of winter. Elsa and Anna held back from fighting except from using their powers to protect me since I was married to Elsa and Anna didn't want to look into Elsa's eyes for the rest of Elsa's life if I died, Anna told me this much.

I concentrated as much fury as I could into my fighting, we had to get to the duke and get our revenge!

"TOMMY LOOK OUT!" Elsa shouted as she fired a powerful icy blast right at me!

I rolled out of the way to see a frozen statue of a Wesleton soldier, who would have killed me if Elsa hadn't intervened!

I gave Elsa the thumbs up and I resumed my attacks. My KS23 never failed to fire once throughout the epic struggle and I was thankful to the designers who thought of this wonderful shotgun.

Using Elsa and Anna's magical attacks as cover, the Marines and I pushed deeper into the Wesleton ship. There were even more soldiers below deck than there were above!

By now Elsa and Anna had joined me and together, we fought our way towards the former Duke's cabin.

My KS23 very quickly ran out of ammunition down here and I was forced to use my icy magic through the Staff of Winter to force the enemy back.

Elsa and Anna did their best to cover me whilst the Marines took care of the enemy that got past Anna and Elsa's defences which were very few.

By the time we got to the door to the Former Duke's cabin, almost all of the enemy soldiers were either dead or badly wounded. I waited for Elsa and Anna to stand alongside me before I said "Ready?"

Elsa and Anna smiled grimly, "Always" they both replied at the same time.

And at that I kicked down the door, splintering it with a loud CRASH!

The Duke was on the other side of the door, wearing the same clothes he wore to Elsa's coronation! He held a MK1 Revolver in his hands (A.N the MK1 revolver is essentially the same as the Python revolver in Call of Duty Black Ops) and he looked at us with fear!

"STAY BACK MONSTERS!" he said in anger as he pointed the MK1 at Elsa's head!

Before he could fire, Anna's eyes flashed a bright blue and without warning, the MK1 had flown out of The Duke's hands and Elsa caught it nimbly.

"Thanks" Elsa said to Anna.

At that I marched over to the Duke and punched him hard in the face! He howled in pain as anger boiled through me and I punched him repeatedly.

Not wanting Anna and Elsa to be left out I threw the Duke over to Elsa who caught the Duke and poured as much power as she could into the Duke giving him a nasty case of Frost Bite! Anna did the same but she unfroze the Duke too quickly which caused him even more pain!

"YOU EVIL, DISGUSTING…." Anna shouted but Elsa stopped her from using very strong language.

"Leave the strong swearing to me" I warned Anna before I grabbed the Duke by the throat and began to slowly squeeze the life out of him.

Pulling out my Makarov, I pointed it at the Duke's head and I flipped off the safety.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? LOOK AT THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED ANNA AND ELSA OVER THE YEARS! LOOK AT THEM!" I roared as I forced the Duke to look at Anna and Elsa who were both watching me torture the Duke with a mixture of Anger, Amusement and shock.

"All witches deserve to die!" the Duke spat out.

"That is no way to speak to my wife and her sister about their parents!" I snarled, throwing the Duke with all of my strength at the floor, the result of which was the sound of his bones breaking!

Anna and Elsa used their powers to restrain the Duke so he couldn't move; he cowered in pure fear as I moved closer to him, Makarov Pistol at the ready.

I held the Duke by the Neck and pointed the Makarov right behind the duke's eyes.

"My name is Thomas Ravenheart and we will have our revenge!" I shouted before my finger tightened around the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Frozen, a tale of Two Blizzards part 9**_

Tommy POV

As my finger tightened around the trigger, I felt a hand push my arm roughly upwards and the Makarov fired harmlessly into the ceiling!

Still in a rage, I looked to see who had dared to stop me from killing the murderer of Elsa and Anna's parents.

It was the perfectly manicured, pale hand of Elsa!

"Elsa, what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

Elsa looked into my eyes and she said carefully, "If you kill him, it will make you worse than he is!"

My heart skipped a beat as I took in what Elsa had just said.

"Was I really about to sink to his level?" I asked myself.

Looking directly into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes, I took a deep breath, calming myself and putting the Makarov back in its holster before I said "You are right Elsa. But what do we do with this scoundrel?"

Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment before she said to me "we will take him back to Wesleton to stand trial for all that he has done to us and his own people"

I smiled at Elsa before I nodded to Anna who knocked the Duke out with her powers.

"Alright men, take the duke to the holding cell on the Andromeda" I ordered.

Several Marines marched into the room and carried the Duke out of the ship and into the Submarine. Elsa, Anna and I followed close behind, surveying the damage to the sailing ship. Several Marines were badly wounded and they were being carried onto the Submarine. I stood on the ship and assisted in getting the Marines off, Elsa and Anna stood and watched from the bow of the ship.

"The Two Men who caused us pain are now either dead or captured" Elsa said suddenly, obviously referring to when she froze Hans as he was about to kill Anna during the Battle of Arrendelle and the recent capture of the Duke of Wesleton.

"Yeah, we can finally have a peaceful, normal existence" Anna agreed.

"Well, as normal as having a beautiful wife who is the source of Magic and two masters of Winter, one of which is the Queen of Arrendelle and the sister of the Source of Magic" Kristoff added as he boarded the ship.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I came onboard to see if you three were alright" Kristoff replied.

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon and we all looked out towards it over the glassy sea.

"And a new chapter in our lives begins" Anna said.

"Yup, another chapter begins" Kristoff agreed.

And at that, we all stepped onto the Andromeda which sailed off towards Wesleton, torpedoing the sailing vessel as it was too badly damaged to be of any use to Wesleton anymore.

As the submarine sailed through the waves, Elsa held my hand as we stood on the conning tower, watching the sunrise.

Elsa huddled into my side affectionately as a light breeze gently ruffled her hair, making her look even sexier than usual!

"Tommy" She said to me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know you said about wanting to start a family a couple of weeks before we set off on this adventure?" Elsa asked.

I looked at her with a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

"I'm not pregnant or anything. But when we return to Arrendelle, I want to try for a baby" Elsa said to me.

"You really want that?" I asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Well then, what the Queen wants, she will get" I said with a smile as I swept Elsa off her feet and leapt into the Hatch, carrying Elsa Bridal style.

Now that the Duke of Wesleton was in custody, everything was going to be ok. I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Frozen, a tale of two Blizzards 2 part 10**_

(6 weeks after "Operation Frozen Fractals", AKA the mission to capture the former duke of Wesleton)

Tommy POV

The bright morning sun glowed softly through the curtains. Casting its beam of light on Elsa and I who were entangled with each other in the bed.

We were both in a state of pure bliss, both of our worst enemies were either dead or captured and both of our kingdoms couldn't be any more prosperous!

A new colony in the far west had been set up and the long range aircraft such as the prop driven DC4's, 7's, Electra's and Vanguards and the Jet powered DC8, 707, 747 and the supersonic Concorde were plying their trade between Arrendelle, England and the new colony known as America. Wesleton and the Southern Isles were slowly beginning to get back on their feet at last and trade was beginning to resume between them and the rest of the world.

Anyways, Elsa and I were lying in the bed still stuck in a state of frozen bliss. We had been trying for a baby for weeks now and no results had occurred yet, Anna on the other hand was by now Pregnant and her baby belly was only just beginning to show.

I heard a knock on the door and I groggily rolled over to ask who it was. Elsa noticed this and tried to roll me back over but I was a lot stronger than she was so Elsa just huddled tightly against me, pressing her body up against me and rubbing her nose into the base of my neck. This affectionate gesture made me feel very content with life.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily.

"Elsa, Tommy, wake up!" came Anna's voice.

"Let us go back to sleep, it is only 9 o clock!" I groaned.

"She always did this when we were little" Elsa added.

Anna knocked on the door much more rapidly this time and I had to send an icy blast at the door so it couldn't open.

"Peace at last" Elsa said quietly.

"Where were we?" I asked with a sly smile on my face as I rolled back over.

"Oh, I remember" Elsa replied as she leant onto me.

Anna knocked on the door again and said "Elsa, Tommy, do you two want to be late for breakfast?"

Elsa and my eyes widened at that and we both dashed out of the bed and got dressed.

Well, when I said we ran, it ended up with us sliding on ice through the corridors, leaving two icy trails behind us. It had taken a lot of practice but we eventually managed to perfect "Ice Surfing" and it was a rather fun way to get around the castle.

Eventually we arrived at the dining room; Anna and Kristoff were waiting for Elsa and me.

"What took you two so long?" Anna asked jokingly.

Elsa just raised her brow at Anna as we sat down.

As we waited for breakfast to arrive, Elsa seemed to be withdrawn from us all. I was very worried for her but Anna and Kristoff assured me that Elsa used to do this all of the time, but I wasn't so sure myself.

When the food arrived, we all tucked in heartily and told silly jokes that we had recently thought of except Elsa who had only eaten one slice of toast and a single bite of an apple.

"You alright?" I asked, full of concern.

Anna and Kristoff were beginning to get worried as well.

"I'm fine, I think I ate something that my stomach hates me for last night" Elsa replied.

"You had a salad" Anna pointed out.

But as Anna said this, Elsa's face went green for just a moment and she ran off towards the bathroom!

"What the hell?!" Kristoff, Anna and I exclaimed at the same time.

All three of us ran as fast as we could down the corridor and found the bathroom where Elsa was hiding as we could hear the sounds of Elsa throwing up!

"Not good" I murmured to myself before I knocked on the door.

"Elsa, are you alright in there?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just go away!" Elsa moaned.

"Not likely" I replied, my voice tinged with worry and concern.

"Come on sis, you aren't normally like this!" Anna added.

There was just silence from the door except for Elsa throwing up again.

"Elsa?" I asked with concern.

When she didn't respond I grew more and more concerned until I shouted "ALRIGHT ELSA THIS IS GETTING SCARY. EITHER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Tommy no!" Elsa moaned.

"Alright, I'm coming in Elsa" I warned and I slammed with my full weight against the door.

I hit the door again and again but I was forced to ask Anna to open the door with her powers since Elsa had frozen the door shut and even with Kristoff and I trying to break the door down, it wouldn't budge.

The door opened to reveal Elsa, lying on the floor with her head in the toilet and she was still throwing up!

I rushed over to her side and held her hair back for her as she finished puking and sat back down.

"Elsa, you need to see a doctor, something's wrong. You don't normally throw up like this." I said softly, holding Elsa close and rocking back and forth gently.

"How many days has it been since our anniversary?" Elsa asked warily.

"22" I replied.

Elsa began counting on her fingers and whispered to herself as she calculated something in her head.

"Elsa, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked me in the eyes and I said to Anna and Kristoff "I think Elsa wants to tell me first, in private" as carefully as I could.

Once Anna and Kristoff left the bathroom with the former repairing the door, I turned to Elsa and said "What is going on?"

Elsa thought for a moment before she said "Tommy, My Period is twelve days late!"

I stood still for a long moment whilst my brain processed this information but when I regained control of my limbs again, all I could say was "What?"

Elsa looked at me with a smile slowly coming across her face.

"Tommy, I know this sounds impossible but. I think that I am pregnant!" Elsa said carefully but made no attempt to conceal her joy.

"But that means" I said before Elsa cut me off.

"You're going to be a father" She said.

My eyes widened for just a moment before I pulled Elsa into a tight bear hug.

"I can't believe it! After all of this time, we are going to have a child of our own!" I said in pure joy, although I did say it a little too loudly as the door crashed open to reveal Anna and Kristoff. Anna had a huge grin on her face whilst Kristoff just smiled normally.

Anna squealed loudly and ran forwards to pull Elsa into a tight hug.

"You're Pregnant! Oh this is fantastic! We can both plan the nursery, the books, and the clothes. Oh there is so much to do and so little time to do it in!" Anna said rapidly before Kristoff managed to calm her down.

"Before we do that, I think we should finish our breakfast" Kristoff said whilst gesturing back down the corridor towards the dining room.

"Agreed" Elsa and I said at the same time.

And we all walked out of the Bathroom and back towards the Dining room where we would finish our breakfast and plan for the arrival of our children.

The End.

**A.N Hi everyone! Good news for all! I am writing a sequel to this called Frozen, A tale of Two Blizzards 3, a new kind of storm. This will go through Elsa and Anna's pregnancies and their children as they grow up. (There will be a new adventure as well during the story) **

**Until then, this is Thunder Child 14, over and out. **


End file.
